Udagawa Ako/Gallery
Promotional Art Udagawa ako.png Ako.png Roselia.png Roselia New Costumes.jpg Rosenlied.jpg Zeit.jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png Fuji-Q Highland Collab Main Visual.jpg 3rd general election roselia.png Anime OVA visual.jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Roselia (PICO).png PICO Ako.png Ako PICO Icon.png Twitter Art 4 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg ~BanG Dream! 5th☆Live~.jpg English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 20k Followers Illustration.jpg Roselia First Live.jpg Roselia Live at Anisama.jpg First Roselia no RADIO SHOUT! Celebration Illustration.jpg Girls Band Party Bandori Opening Screen Roselia Band Story 2.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 024001.png Stamp 024001 en.png Stamp 024S01.png LINE 019.png LINE 034.png Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Event Stamp.png Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Worldwide Event Stamp.png Neo Fantasy Online -Journey- Event Stamp.png Neo Fantasy Online -Journey- Worldwide Event Stamp.png Steadfast Pride, Piercing Sunset Event Stamp.png Piercing the Darkness, A Blue Rose's Pride Event Stamp.png Noble Rose -The Guide of Darkness- Event Stamp.png Event Banners Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Event Banner.png Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Worldwide Event Banner.png Neo Fantasy Online -Journey- Event Banner.png Neo Fantasy Online -Journey- Worldwide Event Banner.png Growing Up Sisters! Event Banner.png Growing Up Sisters! Worldwide Event Banner.png Piercing the Darkness, A Blue Rose's Pride Event Banner.png Noble Rose -The Guide of Darkness- Event Banner.png Blooming Flowers in Zero Event Banner.png A Wild New Year's Celebration Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Rockin' Nurse Gacha Banner.png Rockin' Nurse Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Companions On A Journey Gacha Banner.png Companions On A Journey Worldwide Gacha Banner.png 6 Million Players Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Double Drumming Duo Gacha Banner.png Double Drumming Duo Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Crash × Time Gacha Banner.png Absolute Darkness Gacha Banner.png Violet Eternity Gacha Banner.png Flower Garments Flickering in Brocade Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models The Coolest Drummer! Live2D Model.png Onstage (Udagawa Ako) Live2D Model.png Little Demon Live2D Model.png Sincere Ambition Live2D Model.png Attending A Wedding Live2D Model.png Relaxing With Friends Live2D Model.png Private Nurse Live2D Model.png Beach Floaty Live2D Model.png Eternal Aspiration! Live2D Model.png Blue Roses in Harmony (Udagawa Ako) Live2D Model.png Necromancer of the Abyss Live2D Model.png Strong Skier Live2D Model.png Number One Fan Live2D Model.png Teatime with the Band Live2D Model.png I Want to Be Like You Live2D Model.png Round and Round We Go! Live2D Model.png What I Believe In Live2D Model.png Burning This Year Too Live2D Model.png Part-Time Job Debut? Live2D Model.png Careful Turn Live2D Model.png Consecutive Winning Streak Live2D Model.png Noble Rose (Udagawa Ako) Live2D Model.png Awakening Grand Demon Princess Live2D Model.png For Lisa-nee! Live2D Model.png Dark Walker Live2D Model.png Liberated Power Live2D Model.png For My Sister's Sake Live2D Model.png Other Models Udagawa Ako - Blue Roses in Harmony (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Furisode Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Halloween Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Neo Fantasy Online Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Precious Summer Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Ski Outfit Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Swimsuit Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Swimsuit 2018 Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Udagawa Ako - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Non-Card Chibis Udagawa Ako - Precious Summer chibi.png Udagawa Ako - Year of the Dog chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 18.jpg|Net Game Friendship Loading Screen Comic 59.jpg|Role Model Loading Screen Comic 60.jpg|At The Cafe Loading Screen Comic 61.jpg|No Good Loading Screen Comic 62.jpg|If This Were A Game... Loading Screen Comic 68.png|Worried About Loading Screen Comic 70.png|It's Actually Naturally Curly Loading Screen Comic 90.png|The Difference in Direction? Category:Gallery